Tales Of Symphonia: Story Of World Regeneration
by HollowOmega
Summary: A young half-elf. Brought to Sylvarant to protect him from Discrimination is Suddenly thrown into the Journey of World Regeneration. What dose the Journey hold for the Young Half-elf? Read and See. Sheena/OC, Lloyd/Colette.
1. A New Hero

_**Once Upon a time their existed a giant tree that was the source of Mana.**_

_**A war however, cause the tree to wither away and a heroes life was sacrificed in order to take its place.**_

_**Grieving over the loss the goddess disappeared into the heavens. The Goddess left the angels with this edict.**_

_**"You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world will be destroyed."**_

_**The Angels bore The Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up into the heavens. and that marked the beginning of the Regeneration of the world.**_

* * *

The world of Sylvrant was declining of Mana and had been for quite some time. The birds over head were chirping a bit at the sunrise. A village outside a small part in the Luin area or at least near it seemed buseling. Suddenly the birds went crazy flying away as a portal opened up before two figures stepped out. One was a man with blonde hair with an orange orb in hand. He was wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. The second figure was a young women with long blonde hair with a little boy who seemed about four or five asleep on her shoulder. She was wearing a purple cloak looking shirt, a pair of blue shorts and a pair of white gloves, along with a necklace of some kind looking at the male figure she began to speak.

"Are you ready Steven? This may be the last time we will see him again.." The young women said looking at the boy in her arms who let out a yawn, before going back to sleep with a smile on his face. She looked at the boy with a smile before a tear drop fell out of her eyes onto the ground before the man that had been called, Steven came over and placed a gentle hug around his wife before speaking.

"I am April..remember it's for his best. We do not want him growing up In a world full of predigest do we?" He asked causing the women, April to shake her head as Steven took a part of his shirt and wiped her tears away and let out a smile before he took his necklace off placing it around the boys neck with a smile than he took the orb from his hand. They placed him down before Steven took the orb placing it in they boys hands and smiled.

However, Things were about to take a turn for the worse because suddenly a loud dragon roar was heard causing Steven to slowly get up placing a hand on the hilt of his sword before suddenly a dragon with a humanoid looking form with hard scales that looked like armor and Silver wings came swooping in slicing its claws at April knocking her back.

"April!" Steven yelled out in concern before racing towards her slowly trying to pick her up by the rib area before he blinked and took his hand out from beneath her and felt...blood? no...it couldn't be. April simply let out a weak smile before speaking towards Steven placing her hand on his cheek.

"Steven...it got me rather good... I am not gonna make it...just make sure...Alexander gets to safety...thank you...I love you...good...bye..." April stated before her hand limped to lifelessness as Steven looked on in shock tightening her in his arms as tears fell from his eyes before the Dragon let out another roar. Steven laid her down before looking towards the dragon. "You wanna take the women I love away from me?! You are going to pay Dragon! COME ON!" He shouted drawing his blade and shield with a growl.

**Name: Falrax Chaos Dragon**

**Location: Millwood Outskirts**

**HP: 55,000**

**TP: 5,000**

**W: None**

**R: None**

**EXP: 0**

**Gald: 0**

**Item(s) found: none**

Steven growled before charging forward towards the Dragon with a goal in mind. To Avenge April. "**HURRICANE THRUST!**" Steven yelled before a wind blast came flying over the thrust as Steven launched the sword at the dragon only for the dragon to shrug it off before slashing at Steven knocking him backwards. The young man let out a growl wiping the blood from his face extending his hand.

"Cant risk any casualty's. **First Aid!**" Steven yelled before a green magic engulphed him healing the wounds he had off him causing Steven to sigh but he couldn't take a breather with a dragon breathing down his neck as he held out his sword and began chanted a spell.

"Winds of Sylph here my call. I call upon thee to rip into my opponents soul. Bring forth thy wind! **CYCLONE!**" Steven yelled extending his hand out before a vortex of wind magic came flying up from the ground before striking the Dragon about twelve times as it let out a roar of pain before Steven adjusted his sword and shield before charging in.

"**Sonic Thrust! Super Sonic Thrust!**" Steven yelled trying to slice forward in a thrust motion only for both strikes to do nothing before the Dragon slashed towards Steven knocking him against a tree causing the man to let out a GAH! cry as the dragon slowly began to approach Steven before suddenly..

"**HOLY LANCE!**" A voice called out before the dragon jumped back right before a magical glyph appeared on the ground where the dragon was and light energy swords struck down on it causing the dragon to growl. Suddenly a young male descended down from the sky with rainbow like angel wings as Steven looked on when the man landed staring down the dragon as it let out a growl. The man had long blonde hair and a white looking attire and a crystal of some kind in the center of his neck. He was staring down the dragon before it flew off to the sky as Steven tried to get up but his arm was badly injured. The man turned around before approaching Steven and spoke.

"Are you Ok my friend?" The man asked as Steven slowly got up using his body looking at the man before speaking towards him. "Who are you?" He asked holding his arm that now a little bit of blood flowing out from it due to the dragon's slash of the claws.

"The name is Yggdrasil and I have been watching for some time. I can not explain much but I have a plan to help you. You brought your son here to avoid discrimination right? well I have a way to bring that dream a reality but I need your help..are you willing to?" He asked as Steven looked towards his son closing his eyes before turning towards the man who revealed his name as Yggdrasil before he spoke.

"Alright...I,ll help if you have a way to bring Discrimination to an end than I will help but first can we get my son a home? I don't want him to have to fend for himself at this age" Steven explained as Yggradsial nodded walking over to the kid picking him up.

'hmmm doesn't look like this kid will be much trouble..' He muttered to himself walking into the near by village. It was early so a lot of people were asleep so that was a good thing. Yggradsial placed the boy at the door step of one house ringing the bell before taking off. Outside the Village Steven held his arm as Yggradsial nodded. "It is done let us go.." He said placing a hand on Steven's shoulders before they disappeared in a yellow flash of light.

In the village a young women long brown hair opened the door looking around before looking down at the young boy picking him up looking to see no one was around. "You must of been though a lot...don't worry little one...welcome to your new home..." She muttered bringing him into the house and closed the door.

Years later the young boy that had lost his mother and father had gone missing Alexander Robinson had grown into a fine young male. He wore a green warrior looking shirt and a pair of black pants and traveling boots. Being one who liked to keep his defenses up and able to counter back with a sword of his own had a Long Sword on the side of his pants and a Wooden Shield on his back. Around his neck he had a necklace of some kind. Inside had pictures of two people he was not familiar with but decided he would keep it just for safe keeping.

**Hero Introduction**

**Name:Alexander Robinson**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 19**

**Height: 6"1**

**Weight: 195 lbs**

**Class: Magic Swordsman/Summoner**

**Race: Half-Elf**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Build: Average**

**Weapon: Sword and Shield**

**Starting Stats**

**Name: Alexander Robinson**

**Title: Magic Swordsman-A man who can use both Sword Techniques and Magic. Exactly who is this person?(Increases HP, TP, and INT)**

**Level: 3**

**HP:500/500**

**TP: 75/75**

**Str: 28**

**Att: 33**

**Def: 20**

**Acc: 26**

**Int: 30**

**Lck: 20**

**Weapon: Long Sword**

**Body: Hard Leather**

**Head: None**

**Arm: Wooden Shield**

**Accessory 1: Mysterious Necklace**

**Accessory 2: Mysterious Orb**

Alexander let out a yawn after stretching before looking around. His vision soon came towards a ranch over head. The Ranch had signs of heavy construction work. A few Desians were seen heading towards the ranch with a few people who seemed like they hadn't eaten in days as one collapsed one of the Desian's whipped the person back up before taking him into the ranch. Alexander let out an angry growl tightening his fists in anger.

"Damn Desians...think they can get way with shit like this...just you wait you bastards" Alexander growled. If there was one thing he hated the most in this current world it was the Desians. They thought they could just go around and take people from their homes and destroy their spirit and get away with it?! They had another thing coming.

"Sigh but first thing's first and I need to prepare to face them and the only way to due that is to earn some Gald. Now that's were this request comes in ok let's see here" Alexander stated to himself before lifting up the piece of paper and began reading the request.

Please Help lately a Dragon Rider and his Dragon Velocidragon have been terrorizing Luin demanding food water and money just for protection yet he never shows up when we need him the most. Please help! Reward of 2,000 gald for his defeat.

"A dragon rider using our time in need huh? This is gonna be fun to teach him a thing or two." Alexander stated heading out into the field. However, Once he made it out into the field he quickly jumped to the side dodging a slash that came from the Rider that he had heard about from the request he had read on. Alexander drew his blade and Shield causing the Rider to laugh.

"Ha! So another warrior comes to try and stop me? Oh this is funny but sad at the same time. I have faced warriors like you before and they have fallen. What make's you any Different?" The Warrior laughed as his Dragon gave a light fire breath towards Alexander as he rolled to the side barley dodging the fire blast before kicking him and looked at him before pointing his sword towards him and spoke.

"There is one difference between them and me pal. I have the drive to defeat you! My parents have been struggling with money and your fall will help them out. NOW COME ON!" Alexander yelled getting in battle stance.

**Battle One**

**Alexander Vs Dragon Rider and Velocidragon**

**Alexander's Stats**

**Level: 3**

**HP:500/500**

**TP: 75/75**

**Str: 28**

**Att: 33**

**Def: 20**

**Acc: 26**

**Int: 30**

**Lck: 20**

**Dragon Rider's Stats**

**HP: 894**

**TP:0**

**Att: 38**

**Def: 37**

**Drop Item(s):Barley Rice Pasta**

**Exp: 68**

**Gald: 91**

**Velocidragon's Stats**

**HP: 767**

**TP:0**

**Att: 37**

**Def: 30**

**Dropped Item(s): Apple GelX2**

**Exp: 68**

**Gald: 84**

"**Demon Fang!**" Alexander called out slicing at the ground before a Shockwave came flying from his sword towards the Dragon causing it to flinch a little bit before Alexander drew his blade and charged for slicing for a 4 hit combo and before the dragon sliced towards Alexander with his tail and knocked him back with a powerful blow causing Alexander to wipe his mouth from the blow with a rather small grin.

"That all you got? If so you're finished!" Alexander said with a smirk charging forward causing the Dragon the rider was riding to let out a roar before blowing a breath of fire towards Alexander. The Young man quickly slid under the fire once it was done he quickly kicked up.

"**SONIC THRUST!**" He shouted as he trusted his sword forward knocking the dragon back causing the Rider to be flung off. Alexander grinned jumping back before giving a "Bring It" Taunt and charged forward as Alexander and The Rider's sword clashed The Dragon got up from the knock back shaking it's head getting out of his dase before racing forward and swung it's tail knocking Alexander back before the Rider quickly jumped back on it as Alexander got up wiping his mouth and growled.

"Ok If I am going to take these two down I have to take one of them down. The Dragon is the hardest so if I take him out the Rider will be easy pickings.." Alexander said with a smirk getting back in fighting stance ready to continue this battle against the thing that had been causing Luin hell.

"You done yet kid? You're wasting my time." The Rider said with a smirk Alexander shook his head with a smirk. "Nah I don't think so in fact-" Alexander stated extending his hand out before Suddenly an electric shock struck down on the creature shocking the dragon causing it to buck off the Rider into a tree causing Alexander to look at his hand that had a after effect of a purple glow around it. "What the hell?!" He asked in shock before noticing the Rider was slowly getting up so he had no time to figure out what just happened as he charged forward.

The Dragon was slowly recovering from the shock of lighting before looking forward to see Alexander before he jumped in the air and sliced downward the dragon let out a painful gasp before it's vision went from normal and slowly began slicing in half like how Alexander had before he blew up causing the Rider after recovering in time to see the explosion growled drawing his sword. The Rider had just lost his trusty dragon and needless to say he was not happy what so ever. The Rider pointed his sword at Alexander and Began to speak.

"You bastard! You killed My Dragon you're going to pay for that!" He snapped causing Alexander to turn around with the sword on his shoulder and began to speak. "You're Dragon's gone along with your strength this is your last chance. Leave this great land of Sylvrant and never come back or suffer the consequences and die here. The Choice is yours" Alexander stated only for the Dragon Rider to let out a laugh causing Alexander to raise an eyebrow as the Dragon Rider spoke.

"You think I am scared of you just because you Destroyed my Dragon. Bitch Please I can make more of those but If I let you go you will only cause more trouble for me. PREPARE TO DIE!" He shouted readying his sword before charging forward causing Alexander to sigh before getting his sword ready and charged forward. The two sliced at the stomach area before they stood still for a few moments before the Rider let out a gah sound before collapsing and exploded it turned out it was a robot two before Alexander sheathed his sword.

"Mess with the weak and you meet my blade" Alexander stated with a smile before blinking before walking over to the area were the bodies were seeing some Gald and 2 apple gels that seemed to be left behind by the two creatures. "Ok I can understand the Rider but how the hell dose a dragon drop Apple Gels? aw whatever I will get a headache if I think about it to much" Alexander said with a laugh heading of towards Luin to collect his reward.

**Battle Cleared**

**Exp Gain: 136**

**Gald Gained: 175**

**Item(s)Gained: Apple Gelx2**

Alexander walked into Luin greeted with a few cheers it seemed that the people of Luin had been watching his battle and saw that the Dragon Rider and his Dragon had been slayin. "Thank you for your help young Alexander thanks to you we no longer have to deal wit that Dragon and his rider. Take this for your help" The mayor stated handing him a bag causing Alexander to nod with a smile.

**Obtained 2,000 Gald**

"Alright Hold everything!" A voice said causing Alexander to twitch as his eyes turned to see three figures with armors. One man with a sword in hand and two with whips with evil sadistic grins on their faces. The Desians had showed up to Luin and looked around before speaking towards them.

"Alright take these Inferior Beings Lord Kvar demands more subjects for his project" The one with the sword ordered . The two whip ones walked forward ready to do their work for "Lord Kvar" Before suddenly Alexander grabbed one by the arm and spun around before knocking the Desian into the other two and growled before drawing his blade as the three recovered looking at him before one of the whip guys spoke.

"You dare defy Lord Kvar and The Desians you Inferior being?!" The whip man snapped as Alexander humphed before pointing his sword towards the Desian and spoke.

"I will Defy you Desians for as long as I am breathing their is not a force on Martel's Earth that will stop me from Defying you assholes. You think your so Macho that everyone is Inferior to you well it is about time someone taught you otherwise. Consider this a message to the man you call Kvar. NOW COME ON!" He shouted.

**Battle 2**

**Alexander Vs Desians(2 Whip Masters and 1 foot solider)**

**Desian's stats**

**Whip Mastersx2**

**HP: 570**

**TP: 10**

**Att: 60**

**Def: 10**

**Exp: 20**

**Gald: 100**

**Foot Solider**

**HP: 600**

**TP: 38**

**Att: 65**

**Def: 15**

**Exp: 20**

**Gald: 50**

"Time to teach you some respect you Inferior Being take this!" One of the whip masters said before whipping Alexander 3 times and the 2nd one whipped him into the air knocking him back causing Alexander to pull a back flip before landing on his feet and growled.

"You assholes take-" Alexander stated extending his hand out before an Ice Icicle came out of the ground knocking one of the whip master knocking him in the air as it preformed a back flip as Alexander looked at his hand as a Blue aura was surrounding his hand causing Alexander to blink. What the hell was going on?! Ah whatever he didn't have time to deal with this. Adjusting his blade he charged forward with blade in one hand shield in the other.

"Grrr Inferior Being take this!" The Whip master shouted trying to whip Alexander as the young man jumped over the Desian catching The Desian off guard once he landed Alexander turned around and "**SONIC THRUST!**" Alexander shouted stabbing the Desian straight though the gut causing the Desian to cough up blood. "Lose to a Inferior Being?" The Desian said before it limped into Lifelessness before Alexander pulled out his sword which was covered in the Desians blood as he looked at the other two.

"Grr. For lord Kvar!" The Foot Solider stated charging forward only for Alexander to connect swords with the Desian causing his eyes to widen before Alexander Spoke. "That all you got Desian? to bad" Alexander stated only for him to bring his sword off and slice down though his shoulder causing the Desian to keel over in pain before Alexander stabbed him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground before pulling out his sword and charged towards the final whip master.

"You bastard! You killed my comrades! Die!" The Desian shouted charging forward and whipped down on the man a few times before whipping him back against a tree causing Alexander to growl wiping his lips feeling some blood. Alexander took an Apple Gel from his pocket before chewing and swolowing it regaining some of his strength that was sapped during the battle before jumping up and charged forward.

"Alright! Take this! **Sword Rain!**" Alexander stated stabbing the Desian multiple times in the gut before jumping over him and turned around. "SONIC THRUST!" He cried stabbing the Desian as hard as he could into the gut as it coughed up blood. "Don't Think this is Over...Inferior Being. Lord Kvar will see to it than you your family and your pathetic friends pay the price for this Rebellion!" He stated before limping into lifelessness as Alexander pulled out the sword.

"Kvar can kiss my ass" Alexander stated with a smirk twirling his sword sheathing it in his Sheathe were it stopped once it was fully in he looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting late and somewhat yawned before one of the people in town spoke up. "Sir I can not thank you enough please do stay in our in for the night you look tired" He stated. Alexander looked around before sighed and nodded in agreement before heading to the inn for the night.

Night turned to Day. Once Alexander was rested he picked up his equipment and said good bye to Luin and headed back to his home at Millwood. Once he got to the outskirts of his home however he did not like the few as his Jaw nearly dropped to the floor in horror. Every house in the Village from what he could see was burning down and the entrance sign was basically torn off as he rushed into the village as fast as he could. Once inside he saw the village in ruins before a plank began moving as two figures came crawling out from them a male and a female as he raced over to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Alexander shouted helping them out of the rumble his mother and father letting out a cough from the smoke slowly getting up from the rubble once they were up and out of the rubble Alexander looked around at the area before speaking towards his parents.

"What happened here Dad and-wait where is Nathan? Where is my brother dad?!" Alexander asked as his father coughed getting the smoke out of him before speaking. "While you were gone at Luin for the Night the Desians attacked they said this was punishment for your Rebellion against them. Nathan was taken to be part of some Project of Kvar's and they took him along to the ranch." He explained as Alexander tightened his fists in anger.

"Kvar...now you've gone to far..dad where is the ranch?" Alexander asked causing his father's eyes to widden in shock. "You're not seriously thinking of taking on Kvar's ranch are you?! there is a reason some people have a non aggression treaty with the Desians" He stated as Alexander looked out towards the field and spoke. "I know dad but I will not stand Idly by and Just let the Desians get away with this crap" He explained his father sighed. He knew there was no getting around talking his son out of this. "In the forest around Asgard.." He explained before his Son nodded with a smile before heading off into the field towards the ranch. "Oh Martel..please look after him" His mother prayed closing her eyes.

"What the?!" Alexander explained when he made it to the outside of his house as he took the Orange orb out from his pocket as it began glowing before broke and a small puppy looking figure busted out from it and let out a howl. It had a coat of brown fur and the body of a baby wolf before it began to speak.

"Hiya!" It said causing Alexander to fall on his ass in pure shock. "Y Y You talk?!" He asked in shock as the wolf plopped up on the young mans head and began to speak. "Archie. Summon Spirit Of Gravity at your service you know I thought I was never going to be able to meet you kid" He said with a small grin. "I can't say more kid but you do have Summoning powers but until they are unlocked or more explained I can't say much. for now Come on let's go teach Kvar a lesson!" Archie said with a grin Alexander slowly got up and dusted himself off looking up at Archie before nodding and headed off towards the ranch.

Once they made it to the Ranch Alexander looked in front of him and saw Desians standing guard before looking up to see a tree If he had the skills to make the jump he could make it in. Soon however the Desians were called away for some meeting as they turned Around Alexander quickly bolted in before hiding behind box as the ranch door closed before the Desians disappeared as Alexander sighed with Relief. Quickly he dashed by some Desians into the ranch luckily the area he was in had no Desians luckily as he looked on the map in the room Kvar's room was right near where he needed as he Dashed to the room to the side.

"Alright time to find my brother and get out here.." Alexander stated before suddenly however the doors opened and a figure with blonde hair and and an blue armor with yellow shoulder plates entered the room and in his hand was a young boy's arm that he was tightening his wrists causing Alexander to draw his blade.

"Brother! Ok who the hell are you!" Alexander snapped causing the man to laugh before speaking. "You barge into my Ranch than demand MY name? quite the demanding one aren't you?" He asked causing Alexander to growl tightening his hand around his blade before the man spoke again. "Fine I will tell you my name you Inferior Being. I am Kvar one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals" The man said with a smirk.

"Kvar...I've heard about you pathetic man you are. Looking down on others thinking that they are Inferior to you. People like you make me sick to my stomach! Kvar you-" Alexander stated tightening his fists before the Summon Spirit of Gravity flipped in letting out a growl causing Kvar to blink before laughing.

"What's so funny you bastard?!" Alexander snapped causing Kvar to shake his head before speaking. "Oh you will find out in due time Inferior Being..for now I could easily kill you right here and now But I am going to let you live for now but not without sending you a message to you though your brother now than let's see here how to do this let me think" Kvar stated tapping a finger on his chin before letting out a sadistic smirk on his face.

"You know what I have the perfect Idea...I think I will leave you and your brother with some" Kvar said with a smirk before ripping the Exphere that had been placed on the young man's hand before dropping it. "Brotherly Bonding have fun hahahaha!" Kvar laughed heading off before Alexander's brother's mana began going berserk from the Exphere.

Soon enough a dark mana engulphed him as Alexander covered his eyes once it seemed ok he lowered them as his eyes widened in horror. His brother's clothes were still on the creature but it wasn't his brothers body. It was now a grotess greenish creature with a golden eye on its head. It had spikes coming out of his elbows and it's claws has the look of something that hadn't had its nails chopped in days as Alexander fell to his knee in shock. "No..." He muttered a tear falling from his eyes.

"Brother...please kill me...end this..." The voice muttered as he looked up seeing the creature holding its head in pain realizing that his brother was slowly fighting it but new he couldn't return to his normal self Alexander nodded slowly getting to his feet.

"Brother...I,ll make this quick but trust me when I say this Kvar will pay for this NOW COME ON!" Alexander shouted Drawing his blade ready to end this as quick as he could before muttering to himself. "Rest in Peace my brother..." He muttered before getting in fighting stance growling ready to end this.

**Boss Battle 1**

**Name: Exbelua**

**Family: Beast**

**Location: Asgard/Millwood Human Ranch**

**HP: 5,000**

**TP: 38**

**Att: 190**

**Def: 10**

**Exp: 280**

**Gald: 380**

**Dropped Item: Panacea Bottle**

"**Demon Fang!**" Alexander shouted slicing at the ground before a shock wave blasted toward the creature stunning it before he charged forward. The creature let out a cry in pain as black aura suddenly began hitting mutiple times before the creature hit Alexander away with it's claws as Alexander let out a "GAH!" before preforming a back flip wiping his mouth that had a small cut of blood on it as he let out a grin. "I see your battle skills haven't been dulled in this form. Sad it has to end this way brother..." He stated getting up extending his hand.

"Take this!" Alexander stated and was about to launch another Demon Fang before suddenly three blasts of water in sharp edge like shapes came out from his hand and hit the creature one after another causing Alexander to blink before looking at his hand as it glowed a light blue. "Ok this is seriously starting piss me WHOA!" Alexander stated jumping back before he was hit with the creatures arms growling that was to close. Alexander slammed his sword down before placing his hands out in front of him and began to chant. It was time to summon his new friend. Archie, The Summon Spirit Of Gravity.

"I call upon the Guardian Of Gravity, The Master Of Flight. Come forth **ARCHIE!**" Alexander cried flinging up his hand before suddenly a wolf with orange fur appeared on the field before letting out a howl. Suddenly it began dashing back and forth about three or four times striking the creature before letting out a howl and disappearing as the creature was stunned Alexander picked up his sword and charged forward ready to end this. This battle had gone on long enough.

"**SONIC THRUST!**" Alexander shouted charging forward as the creature tried to strike him Alexander landed on the other side as the creature stood for a few moments before Alexander fell to one knee from being hit than the creature fell down lifeless. Alexander panted standing up and spun his sword around before sheathing his blade. "Rest in peace my brother..." Alexander muttered to himself walking towards the corpse and bent down to the item next to it.

"So this is an Exphere...damn it...Kvar you will pay...first thing's first... I don't wanna risk what happened to my brother happening to me...I need to find someone to fix this for now. I'll just keep it with me.." Alexander stated placing it in his pocket before an alarm went off as Alexander looked up before drawing his blade.

"Desians...no matter let's go!" Alexander stated turning around and charged though the door. One bye one Desians fell before he made his way out of the ranch and went into hiding. "Put a wanted poster out for that Inferior Being. Criminal Number V78988DF GO!" A Desian shouted the rest nodded. Once the Desian had left Alexander came out of hiding and sighed looking to the sky.

"Guess I better start moving...Kvar just you wait your time will come" Alexander muttered to himself before heading off towards a trail known as Ossa Trail.


	2. Exphere Fixed

A few days past before Alexander finally had everything set on items. 5 Apple Gels,5 Orange Gels and 5 Magic Lens. Once He had everything set Alexander headed off to the area known as The Ossa Trail. Alexander sighed on his way over to the Trail looking at the Key Crestless Exphere and tightened his fist that did not hold it in anger. Kvar when he was ready to return and knew he could take Kvar down would pay dearly. Putting the Key Crestless Exphere in his pocket he sighed before heading up the Trail. Once they were on the Trail however, Alexander heard a voice. "Fiiiight Meeeee..." It said causing the Young man and the summon spirit to gulp. "Let's get out of here..." He muttered causing the Spirit to simply nodded.

Making his way though the Trail Alexander sighed looking at his hand and tightened his fist. Just the fact that he could not do a damn thing to stop his brother's death just frustrated him like no tomorrow. Archie jumped on his head and looked down giving a smile wagging his tail causing Alexander to smile before the two continued up though the Ossa Trail stopping he turned around thinking he felt a presence but nothing was their. Turning back around he headed up the hill of Ossa Trail.

Once they got near the end of the Trail however, Archie Jumped down from Alexander's head and growled causing Alexander to blink. "What's wrong Archie?" He asked causing the Summon Spirit to growl and speak. "Something's coming and it's not friendly..." Archie growled. Suddenly a creature dropped from the sky onto the ground. It breathed, a raspy short breath, as though it anticipated something. It couldn't feel, it couldn't even really think, but it knew there was prey nearby. It's tentacle-esque feelers poked in every direction, reaching to about a foot from the main body, as it searched the air. Scents, temperature, wind, all processed by a neural network much like that of a star fish, the scent of it's prey wafted over one of the feelers causing it to turn. The foolish thing had strayed too far, and wasn't paying attention by the way the pheremones poured from it's unknowing form. The being turned around to see it's bulbous, plant like body skittering towards it with amazing speed. Completely sightless, and with no face it looked like a mass of vines and other plants covered from edge to edge in a large red mouth. Drool flew from it's dark red lips, large gobs of the stuff landing on the floor around it with a hissing noise as it dissolved anything it touched, and those teeth, they looked like Razors dotting every inch of the things open mouth. Still it skittered forward, "Food, eat, kill..." being it's only thoughts as it's long, rubbery looking tongue licked it's teeth while it moved. It had no arms, but needed none to catch and hold prey with, and it's feet, if they could be called that, was nothing more than a mass of roots propelling it forward. The sickly green creature bore down on it's prey, the foolish one that had strayed too far, with it's teeth bared, an acrid smoke billowing from it's mouth as it unleashed the one thing that everyone feared from the Malboro, the bad breath attack as some called it, which was a noxious mixture of poisons and various other gasses that built up inside of it's body.

"God! Take a tic-tact why don't you!" Alexander stated coughing waving the breath away causing the beast to roar. "Uh Alex I think you made it mad" Archie said with a sweat drop. "How was I supposed to know it was sensitive to it's breath. Come on let's take this thing down and get out of here!" Alexander said drawing his Sword and Shield readying them before charging forward. Whatever this thing was it was not pretty. Alexander just wanted to get off this trail and be done with this place. He had something to take care of so he could take down Kvar god damn it.

**Mini Boss**

**Name: Malboro**

**Family: Plant**

**HP: 1,410**

**TP: 333**

**Att: 25**

**Def: 15**

**EXP: 220**

**Gald: 940**

**Dropped Item(s): Panacea Bottle**

"**TIGER BLADE!**" Alexander shouted jumping up in the air and slicing up and down on it before being slapped away by one of the creatures Tentacles against the wall as Alexander slowly got up wiping his mouth from the blood after the hard hit. Charging forward Alexander sliced down a few times before jumping in a back flip formation before the creature could hit him with his tentacle again. Once Alexander could see the pattern the monsters were in trouble.

Alexander growled and extended his hand out before a blast of Stone hit the creature causing Alexander to look at his hand and blinked as it glowed brown like the earth. "Ok seriously what in the blue hell is going on?!" He asked himself. Suddenly the creature moved forward and tried to strike him with it's tentacles as Alexander jumped back rather quickly sweat dropping. Alexander quickly charged back forward. "**SWORD RAIN!**" Alexander shouted stabbing it multiple times before being knocked back by the Tentacles. Alexander back flipped landing on his feet wiping his mouth from the blood before slamming the sword down and putting his hands in front of him and began to chant.

"I call Upon the Guardian Of Gravity, The Master of Flight **COME ARCHIE!**" Alexander chant before Archie flipped into battle and dashed three times into it before letting out a howl and disappeared. The Creature let out a roar falling to the ground as Alexander sheathed his sword walking forward looking at the creature. "Whatever that thing is. its dead down.." Alexander stated starting to walk past it.

"ALEX LOOK OUT!" Archie yelled causing Alexander to to turn around quickly as the creature let out a breath of toxic at the mans body knocking him back a bit before falling down to the ground disappearing to death.

"Alex you ok?!" Archie yelled rushing over as Alexander let out a cough shaking his head. "Yeah I thin-" Alexander stated trying to get up but nearly fell again as he cursed. "Shit...that breath must of had Poison in it. We need to get to a medic pronto.." Alexander muttered slowly walking forward leaning against the wall of the trail for support.

After a long travel along the mountains using them for Support he came across some sort of forest before he flinched and collapsed outside the forest. "Alex!" Archie yelled in concern. Suddenly, A green and white fur like beast came passing by and sniffed the man looking at Archie who sat down wagging his tail whimpering so the beast could Understanding as it used it's nose to pick the man up and headed into the forest.

Once in a near by house Archie looked at the creature. "Thanks" He said the creature nodded and rubbed against Archie who laughed. Later that same afternoon Alexander soon came too groaning as he sat up. "Oh good your awake. Noishe brought you here after you collapsed outside the forest. That Malbro Toxic is nasty..you ok kid?" A voice said.

Alexander looked up seeing a boy with spiky brown hair with a full red shirt with silver buttons around his shirt and a brown claps the connected his shirt with a pair of blue pants and red boots. on his side was two sword sheathes the boy gave him a smile as Alexander tried to get up but collapsed back on the couch as the man chuckled. "Easy man here drink this you will be fine afterwards" He said as Alexander nodded taking a drink before squinting.

"Gross..." Alexander muttered causing the man to chuckle. "Hey at least you will better the names Lloyd Irving" Lloyd said extending his hand as Alexander used it to pull himself up and smiled. "Alexander.." Alex said with a grin looking at him. "Nice to meet you kid. I would like to stay and Chat but I got class My dad will look after you until than see ya" Lloyd said taking off out the door as Alexander waved with a smile as he took off.

After Lloyd had left Alexander put his hand in his pocket before realizing that the Exphere or rather Key Crestless Exphere that was left behind by his brother after his death was missing. Dropping down he began looking under the Couch before a voice spoke. "Looking for something Lad?" The Voice said causing Alexander to bonk his head on the metal under of the couch letting out an Ow before coming out and looking at the man. Alexander saw a dwarf with brown hair and beard along with a sleeveless blue vest and dark blue pants with a pair of brown boots.

"Uh Yes you see I came with an uh Item and now I can't find it." He explained as the man chuckled pulling out the very Exphere he was looking for causing Alexander's eyes to widen. "Judging by your reaction Lad this is the Item you are looking for am I right?" He asked. "Uh yeah that's right" Alexander stated sweat dropping at this because he knew of the reputation Exphere's got due to being made by Human Ranches. "Alright so tell me Lad what are you doing with an Exphere, Let alone a key crestless one" He stated causing Alexander to sweat drop.

"Uh well you See I was uh passing by and uh" Alexander started trying to make the right excuse so he wouldn't have to re tell the story of his brother's death causing the dwarf to shake his head before speaking. "Dwarven Vow number 11 Lying is the first step down the path of thievery." the man said causing Alexander to blink. "The uh who's it whats it?" He asked causing the man to let out a laugh before he spoke.

"Its the rules we Dwarf's live by now than my boy tell me how did you come across this exphere?" Dirk asked crossing his arms. Alexander sighed before he began going over everything to his brothers death as Dirk closed his eyes. "I see I feel for you my boy. I shall Fix this it will take a couple of days" Dirk said with a smile as Alexander wiped his eyes. "Thank you..." Alexander said with a smile.

A few days past and Alexander got to know Lloyd a tad better come the day Alexander was handed the Exphere. "Here you go my boy..." Dirk said with a smile. Alexander smiled before slapping the exphere on his hand as it lit up. "Alright soon Kvar..it's payback time..." Alexander growled to himself. Alexander walked out with a sigh however, Suddenly a fire magic sphere appeared around his head as suddenly a pain shot into his head. "UGH!" Alexander yelled out holding his head in pain. Something was up all of a sudden he was suddenly getting a massive headache.

"BOY! CAN YOU HERE ME?!" A voice bellowed though his head. "HOW COULD I NOT WITH THIS HEADACHE!" Alexander snapped. "That is not important The Seal Of Fire." The Voice bellowed as Alexander held his head in confusion. "The Seal Of Fire?" He asked his strength depleting from the headache. "Yes things will become clear when you are here. NOW HURRY YOUR ASS UP!" It bellowed before it and the headache disappeared as Alexander growled. "Talk about bossy" Alexander muttered before collapsing on the ground in pain.

A few hours passed before Alexander slowly got up. "Ugh for the love of Martel did anyone get the number of that brick that hit me?" Alexander muttered before slowly getting up looking around. "What happened-oh that's right the seal of fire something said I needed to go there but why? The only way to find out is to head their I guess" Alexander muttered adjusting everything he had on him before heading out of the forest.

A few hours passed after he started his journey to find the seal of fire. He finally found out info about the seal of fire and found out about where it was. Once he arrived however, he saw that the seal was already opened. Looking at the tablet he blinked. "Ok I am officially lost I thought the Chosen of Mana was the only one who could open this Ugh whatever..." Alexander muttered to himself before entering. "WOW! Ok it is like a oven in here.." Alexander stated before wiping his forehead and began heading though the seal.

"Well no crap Alexander" Archie said before appearing on his head though a grey aura. "Its called the seal of fire not the seal of flowers" Archie said with a chesire cat like grin. "Ha Ha HA very funny Archie" Alexander said with a grin as he made his way though the seal seeing a lot of slain monsters on the ground. "Has someone been here already?" he pondered to himself.

As he made his way though even more something was off. The Puzzles they seemed to have been solved already. Once he made it to the top and saw the portal he blinked. "Ok here goes nothing..ready Archie?" Alexander asked as Archie nodded with a smile walking in as the teleporter activated getting ready to take them to the Seal's main portion.


	3. Kvar your time is running out

Upon the portal beaming him up Suddenly the Brown spiky haired male Lloyd he had met early had been smacked by the tail of the fire creature that was guarding the seal. "UGH..Damn it" Lloyd cursed as a women with white hair and a orange traveling like attire raced over and placed her staff out. "Are you ok? First Aid!" She cried as Green mana covered Lloyd healing his Injury's as Alexander drew his blade. "You all need some help?" Alexander asked as The Red haired man with a mercenary like outfit looked at him and blinked. "What are you doing in The Seal Of Fire? This is only for the Chosen's group" He stated coldly as Alexander scoffed. "Someone was calling me here. Once I find out what or who it was I am out of here. And If this thing is blocking my way to it. It's officially been made my Business" Alexander stated as the beast roared.

"Kratos! Let him help we could use all we could get right now with this battle" The White haired women said as a small white haired male with a blue like attire on was trying to cast a spell but was knocked away by the beasts tail. "Very Well..." Kratos sighed. "Alright Lloyd you and uh" Alexander stated looking at the women who smiled. "Raine-" She said before her eyes widened as she felt something in him. 'No way is he?' She muttered to herself before he spoke getting her out of thought. "Alright Lloyd you Raine and The Chosen with me let's take this thing down!" Alexander stated as Lloyd grinned slowly standing up. "Alright let's do this Alexander right?" He asked as Alexander nodded with a grin as they all got in fighting stance as Kratos and Genis went to the portal to guard it in case any other monsters came in.

**Fire Seal Boss**

**Name:Ktugach**

**Family: Beast**

**Weakness: Water and Ice**

**HP: 5000**

**TP: 50**

**Attack: 300**

**Def: 28**

**EXP: 628**

**Gald: 85**

**Dropped Item: Red Quartz**

**Name: Ktugachling(x2)**

**Family: Beast**

**Weakness: None**

**HP: 1500**

**Tp: 180**

**Attack: 130**

**Def: 40**

**EXP: 120(60 per each)**

**Gald: 30(15 for each)**

**Dropped Item: none**

"Watch This! LIGHT SPEAR!" Alexander shouted before slicing the big thing up and spinning around and speared though it. "What the?" Alexander asked as he looked at his hands. That was Holy magic something that hadn't been seen for quite some time but it was something that he would have to figure this out latter. "Lighting Tiger Blade!" Lloyd shouted slicing up and down as lighting struck down on the creature they had been fighting while Raine was preparing a spell. "SHARPNESS!" Raine shouted before a red crystal surrounded the group that was fighting as it felt their Strength had increased.

"Ray Thrust!" Colette shouted before throwing her weapon though the creature before it came back to her as she caught it in her other hand. The Big creature let out a roar before a fire explosion spell landed in the middle of the group sending them in four directions as Alexander growled slowly standing up before placing his sword in the ground and extended his hands out and began to chant.

"I call Upon the master of gravity the master of flight. I summon thee COME ARCHIE!" Alexander shouted as Kratos looked over in shock. 'A summon Spirit?! but I thought Summoning artes were lost?!' Kratos asked himself in shock. Suddenly a wolf creature let out a howl as he flipped into battle before dashing though one of the little creatures as it let out a little cry before falling dead as the big one let out a roar of anger before Archie disappeared.

"Ok that's not good.." Lloyd cursed getting up from the blast followed by Colette and Rain as Raine began preparing a spell. "Help is on the way. NURSE!" Raine shouted before 3 magical nurse came skipping over the field healing the group as Alexander gave a deep breath and smiled. "Thanks" He said readying his sword and charged forward towards the big beast.

"Alright you take-" Alexander shouted as he extended his hand out and was about to head in with his sword before a waterfall suddenly shot the creature up as Alexander skided to a halt looking at his hand as it was glowing blue as he blinked. 'Is this mana? but I thought only elves and Half-elves could use it. Gah I'll figure this out later I don't have time to be fooling around' Alexander said to himself as Lloyd charged towards the beast.

'Fascinating! A half-elf with no control over his Magic' Raine said to herself with a giddy look in her eyes before turning attention back towards the beast and extended her staff out before. "PHOTON!" Raine shouted blasting the creature with an circle spell of holy magic. "Pow Hammer!" Colette quickly called out afterwards but aimed it towards the little one as it bonked the creature on its head as it shook it a little before letting out a roar.

"Watch out! TEMPEST!" Alexander yelled jumping in the air spinning around slicing the creature quite a few times before it let out a painful growl falling to the ground before falling dieing as the big one let out an even louder madder roar before an explosion spell landed in the middle of them blasting the group in four directions again before they slowly got up panting. This battle was getting heated no pun intended to the point of ridiculous. Alexander wiped the blood from his mouth and charged forward along side Lloyd as Raine and Colette stayed in the back row. Raine being one who was more on the support type began casting a spell to heal the injury's as Colette moved slowly forward to start helping the two swordsman on their fight.

"LIGHT SPEAR!" Alexander called out slicing a few times before spinning around and spearing it though coming out on the other side. "TIGER BLADE!" Lloyd shouted slicing up and down before jumping back. "Ray Thrust!" Colette shouted throwing her weapon though the big creature before catching the weapon again as the creature let out a roar of pain before growling towards the group. The beast was still not down?! ok this was getting ridiculous to the point of stupid. Shouldn't it be down as in dead already?

The two swordsman charged forward towards the beast before. "SONIC THRUST!" They both shouted going in a cross formation ending on two separate sides of it as they panted before the beast let out a painful cry before falling down onto the ground dead before the creatures bodies disappeared.

Alexander sheathed his sword with a humph. "That's taken care of." Alexander stated as he looked up before noticing an orb of light with a green hate with some strange design in it. On his back he had a pair of white wings and his body attire descended from above as Lloyd turned his head to see an Exphere on Alexander's hand. "an Exphere?" he asked himself in confusion.

"Now than...if everything is done I will be on my-GAH!" Alexander shouted before holding his head in pain. Suddenly Lloyd and co went over to check on him before a blast of fire knocked them back before a ring of fire Surrounded the seal blocking the cast off before an explosion of fire shot up from the seal as Alexander turned around before covering his eyes blocking off the flames heat. "What in the name of Martel is going on?!" Alexander asked.

As the Flames died a spirit of fire stood before him. He was a buff one with armor that seemed to support his fire mana and a ghost like tail that made him look exactly what he was, a spirit. "Boy...you made it I see.." He said as Alexander blinked hearing the voice. "You...you're the voice that called me" Alexander stated as the creature nodded. "Yes I am the spirit of fire Efreet you...you may be the one...however, before I can battle you to prove your worth you must find a women from another land" He said as Alexander blinked. "Another land?" He asked as Efreet shook his head. "It will become clearer in due time for now I leave you with these" Efreet said as he extended his hand before on Alexander's hand 4 rings appeared on his fingers before Efreet disappeared into the fire.

"Ok now that's done" Alexander stated as he started to walk out. "Hey Wait!" Lloyd called as Alexander turned his head. "Why not join us? We could use another swordsman on the Journey of World Regeneration" Lloyd said causing Alexander to chuckle and spoke. "Sorry thanks for the offer Lloyd but I will have to decline. You all have your business I have some of my own to take care of.." Alexander stated before heading out of the seal.

Soon Alexander made his way back up towards Ossa Trail and began making his way towards the Exit before he stopped. "Fight me..." It muttered as Alexander growled. "That voice again come on Archie lets see what that is or its gonna be bugging me the rest of this Journey.." Alexander muttered as Archie nodded before following Alexander and gulped. "I got a baaad feeling about this" Archie muttered to himself.

Soon Alexander made it to the end of the cave and saw some sort of skull thing. "What the?" He asked but as he approached the skull and bones suddenly it began to form and it was now a full body skeleton with four swords in hand as Alexander backed up a little bit before feeling a force field and cursed. "I knew it I knew It I knew I had a bad feeling about this!" Archie cursed growling towards the Sword Dancer.

Archie Lunged forward before being smacked to the side and let out a yelp of pain. "ARCHIE! WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Alexander shouted charging forward before being smacked back by a 4 sword combo and his back hit against the force field causing Alexander to growl leaning on his knee as the creature came forward slowly as Alexander cursed. "I think I am in way over my head here..." Alexander muttered to himself.

"SERPENT SEAL!" A voice shouted before a seal was smacked on the beast as it was knocked back a few spaces. Alexander looked up seeing a women in a light blue Ninja outfit with a pink bow keeping her outfit up she had spikey purple hair and a pink bow in it. "Whoa..." Alexander muttered blushing slightly before shaking it off. "Ok focus Alexander no need to get all blushy over a woman" Alexander said before going over to Archie and feeding him an Apple Gel before eating one himself getting themselves back to full strength.

"Ok who the hell are you?" Alexander asked as the women turned towards him. "Fight now! Talk later!" She shouted as Alexander nodded racing over to her getting into fighting stance before next to the women stood a small fox with multi colored tails looked over and nodded as Alexander blinked. "What the?" He said before shaking his head not wanting to worry about it. "Alright. COME ON!" Alexander shouted ready to take this creature on.

"PYRE SEAL! DEMON SEAL! SERPENT SEAL!" The woman shouted smacking three seals on it before preforming her hand signs as it exploded on the creature as Alexander charged forward. "SUPER SONIC THRUST!" Alexander shouted stabbing it forcefully before being knocked back as Alexander growled.

"You little-" Alexander stated extending his hand before streaks of light came from his hand and surrounded the creature in a glyph before exploded as the creature as it let out a roar in pain and took off fleeing as Alexander bent down to one knee panting. "What the hell is going on?!" He asked himself shaking his head. "Hey Kid you alright?" The women asked helping him up as he looked at the women and nodded. "Yeah I am fine but who are you?" He asked in confusion.

"Sheena. Sheena Fujibayashi. and you?" She asked as Alexander smiled extending his hand. "Alexander. Alexander Robinson" He said as they shook his hand. "I would like to stay and chat but I have a mission to complete I'll catch you around kid" She said as Alexander sat down against the wall to recover as Sheena took off towards the other way. "Wow that women was something else eh Archie?" Alexander asked before looking down to see the young summon spirit asleep in his lap.

After a while Alexander and Archie slowly got back up and headed out of the cave. Days went by as Alexander was making his way across the way back towards Kvar's however, when he arrived in the area. Luin a place that was known as The City Of Hope was suddenly..ON FIRE?! Alexander's eyes widened in shock as he Raced into the town before seeing a familiar face from a few days ago beaten battered and bruised. "SHEENA!" Alexander shouted racing over as the women was panting and nearly collapsed before Alexander caught her. "What in the hell is going on and what the hell happened to you!" Alexander asked as Sheena chuckled. "Don't worry it's just a scratch..." She muttered.

"Just a scratch my ass!" Alexander shouted looking around before noticing some familiar figures. "Desians..." Alexander growled as he helped Sheena up and looked towards her and smirked. "Can you still fight?" He asked as Sheena smirked. "You don't know who your talking to Kid let's do this!" She shouted as Alexander and Sheena Charged forward towards the Desians.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

"UGH!" Alexander stated holding his arm as they were in a now destroyed Luin as Sheena growled towards him. "You didn't have to take all those hits for me you Idiot" Sheena shouted as Alexander chuckled. "Not that it did much your as hurt as I am" Alexander stated as Sheena growled. "I told you it's just a scratch.." She muttered causing Alexander to roll his eyes in a "Riiiight" Motion. "YOU! and ALEXANDER?!" Genis shouted in shock as Alexander looked up. "I thought I told you guys I have my own Business to take care of what the hell are you doing here?!" Alexander snapped.

"What happened here Alex? you two are badly Injured" Lloyd asked as Sheena scoffed. "Oh it's you guys if you want to finish me off now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight" Sheena said as Alexander growled. "You want her your going to have to kill me first!" Alexander shouted as Sheena blinked. "You idiot I've been the one trying to kill the Chosen to save my home not you. Don't throw your life away!" Sheena snapped as Alexander looked at her. "Sheena I am sure you have your reasons for wanting to kill her but I can't find out if your dead!" Alexander shouted as Sheena blinked before scoffing. "Idiot..." She muttered.

"You're both Injured badly professor please heal them" Colette stated as Raine nodded. "I will but first I want you two to tell me what happened. If Alexander is with her this could easily be a trap" Raine stated as Colette shouted. "PROFESSOR! After Alexander saved us your questioning if hes a good guy or not!" Colette shouted in shock. Sheena smirked looking up before speaking. "HA! your as Devious as you look. Alexander can you explain? you know the Ranch's leader better than I do" Sheena asked as Alexander nodded.

"Take a look at this city guys. Everything is in ruin much like my home The Desians invaded..." Alexander stated as Lloyd's eyes widened. "W W What?" He asked as Alexander continued. "Do you guys remember the Business I said I had to take care of?" He asked as the group nodded. "There is a Human Ranch northeast of here. It is run by a good for nothing bastard by the name of Kvar. The Desians from his ranch Invaded here. The people here had been hiding escapes from The Ranch for some time now. Than they not only forced everyone in the city to the ranch but than destroyed this City..." Alexander explained.

"So how where you two Injured?" Colette asked as Alexander tried to get up but fell back down due to the pain as Sheena spoke. "We tried to fend of the Desians as much as we could but their numbers were to great.." Sheena explained.

"AH! HELP ME PLEASE!" A voice shouted as Sheena and Alexander turned to see the man running away and two of the creatures Alexander had to face when his Brother was transformed. "Damn it! It's the creatures from my home" Alexander cursed as him and Sheena got up racing over as Sheena drew her cards and Alexander his sword. "Stay back you monsters!" Sheena shouted before the two smacked them back with their hands as more blood came from their arms. Alexander held his hand out as a random spell came from his hand but luckily it was strong enough to wipe the creatures out as he collapsed onto one knee. "Ugh..Sheena you ok?" Alexander asked as Sheena looked at him. "Why did you use your magic when you were already hurt you idiot!" Sheena shouted as Alexander shook his head. "It was just the right thing to do. I wasn't going to let you die" Alexander stated.

"Hmmm..." One of the new members of the group he had met at the fire seal said as Alexander looked up seeing a man with brown hair and a strange outfit. Alexander looked at him. "Who the hell are you? I don't recall seeing you before.." Alexander asked as the man spoke. "Steven..that is not important right now though. you and your friend have lost a lot of blood.." He stated. "No shit sherlock!" Alexander yelled as Steven simply humphed.

Once they were healed and day turned to night everyone was asleep Alexander opened an eye looking around before slowly getting up and looked to Sheena asleep and smiled placing the blanket over her before grabbing his sword and looking towards Kvar's ranch. 'Sorry guys this is something I have to do on my own..' Alexander said to himself before along side Archie headed towards the ranch. Alexander knew he was making a mistake but Kvar had to pay one way or another that was one thing he knew for sure.

"And just where do you think your going?" a voice asked when he got to the ranch causing Alexander to blink before a puff of smoke appeared in front of him. When the smoke cleared he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sheena..Lloyd Everyone. What are you doing here?" Alexander asked in shock. "First off.." Sheena said walking forward before head slapping him and grabs him by the shirt and growls. "**IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING THAT IDIOTIC AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL BEAT YOU INTO THE 4TH TUESDAY OF THE MONTH DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!**" Sheena snapped.

"Whoa ok he seriously pissed Sheena off" Lloyd said with a sweat drop. "R R R Right s s sorry Sheena" Alexander muttered as Sheena sighed dropping his collar. "Besides your no way in hell ready to take on Kvar with how your magic is acting up" Genis said as Alexander's eyes widened. "Wait you knew?" He asked as Genis shrugged. "Not me but my sister here saw your magic was going haywire the last time we met" Genis said before pounding his chest. "Don't worry I'll help you get it under control and than we will take on Kvar together" Genis said with a smile as Alexander wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "Guys thanks..." He said with a smile.

A few days later Alexander thanks to Genis help now had full control of his magical ability for the most part as Alexander sighed with realif now that he had control over it. "So what do you know about Kvar?" Lloyd asked as Alexander pulled out a piece of a paper. "My brother was apart of Kvar's Anglus project. I picked up this piece of paper of all its victims here take a look" Alexander said as Lloyd took the paper.

"Blah blah blah. A-WAIT WHAT?!" Lloyd shouted before he spotted a number of a host body. "A A Anna I i Irving?!" Lloyd stuttered out as his face seemed to show signs of rage as Alexander sighed. "I take it you know that as Kvar says "Host Body" Alexander asked as Lloyd nodded. "That women was my mother!" Lloyd snapped in anger as Alexander stood up. "Well than it seems we both have a reason to kill this monster now." Alexander asked as Lloyd nodded extending his hand out. "Yeah lets take him down..together.." He said as Alexander grinned shaking Lloyd's hand it was time for Kvar to pay dearly.

Soon the group made their way into the ranch before having to split up in groups of four. Steven Genis Raine and Colette went one way to take care of some traps so the others could make it to Kvar's room. The other group of Alexander Kratos Lloyd and Sheena. Soon enough the four that would be the ones to fight Kvar made their way up into Kvar's room. "KVAR!" Alexander yelled in anger as him Lloyd Kratos and Sheena raced over to see Kvar talking to a hologram of some woman who laughed as Kvar spoke. "Oh my and here I thought we wouldn't ever get to see each other again Inferior Being." Kvar said with a sadistic smirk.

"So This Is Lloyd. I see he dose bare a resemblance." The woman said as Lloyd blinked before the women's eyes widened in shock. "L L Lord Yggradsial?!" She asked in shock as Alexander blinked before the women turned to Kvar. "We shall continue this conversation later. I must report this..be warned Kvar you can not go long without Lord Yggdrasil finding out" She said before disappearing.

"So the Mana Canon is no longer. Well no matter once I take back that exphere anything I was in question of will be a distant memory. Now than before I wipe the floor with you Inferior beings. Boy" Kvar said turning towards Alexander and smirked. "Tell me haven't you wondered since you left why you can use Magic why you can summon hmmm?" Kvar asked as Alexander blinked. "What are you talking about Kvar?" Alexander asked as Kvar laughed. "Oh so you two inferior beings haven't told him. How Dilcious." Kvar said with a smirk having the comment directed towards Raine and Genis Raine being the one growling in anger.

"Think about it boy. The Magic using the ability to summon magic. how our ears are the same. Allow me to put it simple Boy. You are a Half-Elf..just like me.." He said with a smirk as Alexander's eyes widened. "W W What?! No your lieing!" Alexander snapped refusing to believe it. "Search your soul boy you know it to be true." Kvar said with a smirk as Alexander dropped his sword falling to his knees in shock. "No..." Alexander muttered before Raine spoke up after placing a hand on Alexander's shoulders. "He may be a half-elf Kvar...BUT HE IS NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Raine snapped as Alexander looked up in shock.

"That's right. I always wondered why Half-elf's are treated like crap I may not know any outside Alexander but I always wondered why and now I know. Its because you Desians give them a bad name!" Lloyd said drawing his blade as Alexander looked between the two.

"Lloyd...Raine..." Alexander muttered before Sheena drew her cards spoke. "I may not know much of Sylvrant but I know from what I've known about Alex he may be an idiot at times..but he is a caring idiot not a heartless bastard who would destroy a whole village just to find some escaped prisoners" Sheena snapped.

"Heh guys..." Alexander said standing up after grabbing his sword before pointing towards Kvar. "I may be a half-elf like you Kvar but The Chosen and her friends have showed me your race doesn't matter what matters is I have found you. So Kvar you better pray to the goddess Martel one last time" Alexander said before getting in fighting stance. "PRAY FOR A PAINLESS DEATH!" Alexander shouted.

"You Inferior Beings think you can stop me?! FOOLS! **THUNDER BLADE!**" Kvar shouted as he lifted up his weapon in the air before a blast a sword struck down on Alexander before striking him with lighting blasting him back a bit as Sheena caught him in the nick of time. "Gotcha ya!" Sheena said as Alexander momentarily blushed at being caught by Sheena before he got up as Alexander thanked her before charging forward and jumped in the air before.

"**RISING PHOENIX**!" Alexander yelled going to slam his sword down on Kvar's head only for Kvar to bring up his weapon blocking the attack with a smirk causing Alexander to growl as sparks flew from the two connected weapons. "Why do you bother trying to avenge that brother of yours? He was a full blooded Inferior Being nothing more that a pathetic Human. **LIGHTING**!" Kvar shouted as Alexander looked up before lighting struck him knocking him back as Alexander jumped backwards looking at the three stones he also had around as it hit him like a brick wall at what those things were doing. They were making it easier for Kvar to pull off blocks and see where they were coming from.

"Guys it's those stones. They are preventing us from getting to Kvar let's focus on them and than we can take out Kvar" Alexander said as Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Sheena you take the right Kratos the left, Lloyd you with me with the middle one" Alexander stated as the group nodded charging towards their area as Alexander jumped in the air as he charged towards the stone and "**SUPER SONIC THRUST!**" Alexander shouted thrusting toward into the stone as it let out a spark but didn't seem to phased. "Not phased huh? Try this on for size! **BEAST!**" Lloyd shouted slamming his shoulder into the stone knocking down from a loud beast mirage.

"**Sonic Thrust! SUPER SONIC THRUST!**" Kratos yelled thrusting the stone he was sent two deal with two times before a blade of lighting struck down on Kratos and knocked him back as Kratos back flipped and growled bringing his hand up. "Don't over do it FIRST AID!" Kratos yelled casting first aid upon himself before charging back forward at the stone. "**PYRE SEAL! SERPENT SEAL! POWER SEAL!**" Sheena yelled slapping three seals upon the stone she was dealing with as the seals blew up as the Stone let out a spark but still not down.

"**SPARK WAVE!**" Kvar shouted before suddenly Alexander was cut in a ball of electricity as it began Zapping the hell out of him as he let out a "GAH!" Cry before the ball disappeared as he beganpanting and growled in anger before. "**HEALING WIND!**" Kratos shouted as a cool breeze blew over the party as Alexander closed his eyes before the wind healed his wounds as Alexander smiled. "Thanks Kratos!" He called as Kratos simply humphed. "Alright" Alexander said placing his hands out. "**TASTE THIS! STALAGMITE!**" Alexander yelled before rock formation came out from the ground and began striking the stone from the ground as it sparked a little stating it was a little damaged but not by much.

"Here we go!" Lloyd shouted before slicing forward at one of the Stones and readying the Unison Attack. "**SONIC THURST!**" Lloyd Kratos and Alexander yelled before slicing though the stone before Sheena readied here cards before. "**SERPENTS SEAL!**" She yelled out as she slapped a seal on the stone as it exploded in dark magic. "Ready Sheena?" Alexander asked Readying his sword as Sheena readied her cards. "You know it!" Sheena said. "Lets do this!" Lloyd yelled as Kratos simply humphed.

"**CROSS THRUST!**" "**DARK SERPENT!**" The four cried as Lloyd and Kratos zoomed across the field striking the stone before Sheena used her card to create a dark portal of some kind as Alexander struck though the darkness and striked the stone as it fell apart into multiple pieces destroying it as Sheena went over to help Kratos while Alexander jumped in the air before slicing down on the stone to help Lloyd.

"**INDIGNATION!**" Kvar shouted as a glyph appeared around Alexander before a bolt of lighting struck down on Alexander blasting him back. "ALEX!" Sheena yelled before getting grabbed on her neck by Kvar. "GAH!" Sheena coughed out as Kvar laughed. "Pathetic Inferior beings your caring for each other will be your down fall!" Kvar shouted before slamming Sheena against the wall. "SHEENA! KVAR YOU BASTARD!" Alexander yelled as Kvar let go jumping in the air before. "**EARTH PHOENIX!**" Alexander yelled as his sword gained a earth element before slamming into Kvar knocking him back a bit getting the first damage on Kvar...finally.

"Heh Impressive Inferior being but try this on for size! **THUNDER TSUNAMI!**" Kvar shouted before a wave that was covered with Electricity swooped down and smacked Alexander badly against the Wall as the young Half-Elf panted before. "Don't over do it! **FIRST AID**!" Kratos yelled as he extended his arm out before he was covered on a green aura as it healed some of his wounds as Alexander got up slowly.

"**FIREY BEAST!**" Lloyd yelled before slamming his shoulder into one of the stones before flipping and slamming down on it as it disapated into nothing as it had been destroyed. That was two stones down and only one to go before Kvar was easy pickings however, Kvar could tell that as suddenly an arte came towards them.

"**THUNDER LANCE!**" Kvar shouted before launching a blast of lighting in the form of a lance towards the center of the room before electricity blasted them from all corners of the room as it slammed them against the wall as Kratos growled as the four of them got up before Alexander slammed his sword down and extended his hand out before beginning to chant.

"Master of Gravity please hed my cry. Come forth and smite my foes with your mighty speed. **COME ARCHIE!**" Alexander shouted. Archie flipped into the battle before dashing in a quick speed into the last stone destroying it before suddenly to the groups horror right as the last Stone was destroyed a dark aura surrounded Kvar who than began to smirk before speaking.

"Thank you fools NOW DIE!" Kvar shouted before slamming his staff into the ground before a giant glyph surrounded the group and lighting began striking all around them before a sword slammed into the ground. "**INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT!**" Kvar shouted before a giant bolt of lighting struck the group sending them flying into four different walls as Alexander growled. "no I've come to close...I promised my brother I would avenge him..." Alexander said to himself as Kvar began walking towards Sheena and lifted her up by the neck with a laugh.

"Now to take one more thing Precious from you before I send you to the depths of hell boy!" Kvar said as his grip on Sheena's neck tightened as she let out a small cough. "SHEENA! LET HER GO KVAR!" Alexander shouted as Kvar didn't listen laughing as Alexander growled. Suddenly his exphere began to glow as Alexander looked at it. "What the?" He asked before a voice spoke to him. "Brother..you know deep down I am not your blood brother but that doesn't mean you have to stop fighting..protect the one you care for.." It said as Alexander's fists tightened.

Suddenly Alexander's eyes changed from Green to a bright Blue as suddenly a pair of rainbow wings came out of his back as Kratos was slowly recovering as Steven along with Kratos saw this and eyes widened in shock. 'What the?!' Kratos asked in shock before suddenly Alexander's voice spoke in rage as he spoke towards Kvar.

"**I TOLD YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE KVAR! JUDGEMENT!**" Alexander shouted as Kvar looked over and saw the change causing him to Drop Sheena in shock as Sheena let out a cough looking over to see Alexander's change. "Alex..." She muttered in awe before suddenly beams of light shot down and blasted Kvar the first one hit knocking him into another and another for about five or six times before a final one blasted down on him as Kvar let out a "GAH!" with a huge explosion as the smoke cleared Kvar was standing holding his chest in pain panting as Alexander's wings disappeared as he collapsed Sheena raced over and caught him luckily. "Gotcha..." Sheena said with a small smile.

"How...how in the hell! How could a Superior Half-Elf like me lose to that Pathetic Inferior Being!" Kvar snapped panting before suddenly let out an evil laugh coughing up blood momentarily holding his chest. "Well...no matter if I am going down.." Kvar snapped as suddenly two humans that Alexander would reconise as his adopted parents appeared in front of Kvar as he smirked. "I WONT GO ALONE! **LIGHTING BLADE!**" Kvar shouted before a blade landed in between them as a giant lighting bolt struck them both as they let out a cry of pain before collapsing on the ground...lifelesss.

"YOU...YOU BASTARD!" Lloyd shouted charging forward and stabbed Kvar right in the stomach. "HOW COULD YOU!" Sheena yelled out in Horror before Kratos stabbed Kvar as well. "Kratos...you pathetic Inferior Being!" Kvar snapped as Kratos growled. "FEEL THE PAIN!" Kratos shouted slicing Kvar before stabbing them man in the gut again as Blood cover Kratos sword as he spoke. "Of those Inferior beings FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Kratos snapped before removing the blade from Kvar's stomach as he fell down dead.

Soon the group was able to blow up the Ranch and make it out in time with Alexander's family and Alexander himself as they were staying in Asgard at the time to give Colette and Alexander time to rest. Steven was the one who was the night watch tonight as he left towards the Outskirts of Asgard and looked around before. "Lord Yggradsial..." He called out as Suddenly a ball of light descended and in a bright flash a tall young male with long blonde hair and some strange outfit with an exphere of some kind on his neck appeared before Steven and blinked before speaking.

"Steven? What a surprise I was not expecting to here from you so soon. What seems to be the problem?" Yggradsial asked as Steven sighed before explained the situation towards Yggradsial before his face went white momentarily but than turned into a smirk as he spoke. "I see...very well thank you for the update Steven" Yggradsial said before disappearing back into the sky.

Night turned to day as Alexander woke up to see Lloyd and co in the room as he sat up. "Lloyd? Everyone? What is wrong?" Alexander asked in confusion as Sheena sat down next to him. "Alex...it's about your family...Kvar he..." Sheena said as Alexander looked at her and could see it in her eyes as he closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the bed. "Damn it...so he did get the last laugh after all..." Alexander cursed to himself.

"Not exactly..." Colette said with a smile as Alexander looked at her and blinked. "Come with us Alex. help us Regenerate the world and we can avenge your family by stopping the desians" Colette said with a smile. "Colette I don't know I...GAH!" Alexander yelled out in pain holding his head as circles of water mana surrounded his head.


End file.
